MeRlIn DrAbBLEs!
by N.a.brun
Summary: Drabble challenge! I will be writing 100 drabbles in the limit of 100 days. Their will be somthing new almost everyday! Requests are VERY welcome!
1. Notice

**I love the series merlin and i thought since the most poupular story for merlin is drabbles so i decided i would do my own. This will be a collection of 100 drabbles. Requests are welcome. I will be starting 2/1/13**


	2. So strong

** Day 1**

_ Drabble__ one  
_

**_oOo  
_**

**_ So Strong  
_**

_Fingers shaking her hands slowly folded his patched clothes. She tried to savor every moment that he stood by her side; silently packing up his most valued belongings.  
_

_Finally the moment she dreaded, came. He swung his pack onto his shoulder, and adjusted his bandana not meeting her eyes. _

_"I'll miss you." he said finally, looking up; his eyes glistening with unshed tears with the prospect of leaving.  
_

_"Shh, shh. Don't think about that." She crooned comforting him. She stroked his face lovingly, she had watched him grow up. Turn from a from a young boy to a young warlock.  
The sun rose outside the window as Mother and son embraced.  
_

_""Its time." He whispered in her ear. "Promise you'll come and find me if anything bad ever happens?"  
_

_She pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "I promise."  
_

_She kissed him on the cheek as they walked out together. "You'll need to walk fast if you want to get to camelot by nightfall tomorrow." She said. He hugged her one last time before turning on his heel and walking into the forest.  
_

_So strong. She thought. My little Merlin.  
_

_**oOo**  
_

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry i didn't post yesterday. Please review! And leave a request! **_

_**see ya,  
**_

_**N.  
**_


	3. Prat & Idiot

**Day 2**

**_Drabble 2_**

**_oOo  
_**_Prat & Idiot_

_"Prat."_

_"Idiot." _

_"Prat."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Prat."_

_"Shut up, Merlin!"_

_Of all the places they could get lost on a hunting trip, it had to be a uncharted forest. They had caught plenty of game, but soon they were unable to recall which direction they were going in._

_And of course Arthur blamed Merlin, and Merlin blamed Arthur._

_Arthur was hung on the hope that King uther would send out a searching party in a day or two, and yet their was the fact: In a day or two._

_So the two of them lumbered on; ladden down with the (Progressively rotting) carcesses of two deer and a stag, and three bunnies._

_"Idiot."_

_"Prat."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Prat."_

_"Idiot"..._


	4. Tears

**Day 3**

_**Drabble 3**_

_**oOo**_

_A single tear fell down Arthur Pendragon's face. He had tried to stop it. To convince his father other wise, to no avail. He had even tried to launch a rescue attempt to the dungeons, but he had been caught and locked in his room. Now he was being forced to stand on the balcony and watch the horrific scene._

_Quinevere sobbed, Wailing into elyans arm. Everything had gone so wrong. How could Arthur let this happen? _

_Gaius wasn't even there, he was sitting alone in his workshop; holding his face in his hands, trying to drown out the horrible screaming resounding from the square._

_Morgana watched mercilessly, gazing from the balcony beside the wobegone prince. Finally her enemy was gone! She couldn't help a joyful smile crossing her lips._

_The knights all bowed their heads in morning, as tears fell down their battle worn faces._

_And in the center of the courtyard, The Sorcerer Merlin burned._

**_oOo_**

**I cried while i wrote this! Please don't flame me! It was going to come up sometime anyway. Please Review and leave a reguest. ; l**


	5. My lady of the lake

Day 5

drabble 4

**_oOo_**

**_Freya_**

_I love you like the sun loves the skies._

_I love more then the moon and the stars._

_You are the sun in my clouded world._

_I will always love you, my lady in thelake_

**_oOo_**

**I'm sorry I didn't write anything yesterday, I hope this and the next one makes up for it.**


	6. Bath time!

Day 5

drabble 5

**_oOo_**

**Bath time**

_"Of all the times to take a bath, Why now?" Merlin complained._

_"If you have a problem with my bathing schedule, M-erlin I can find myself another manservant." Arthur shot back from behind the changing doors._

_"I wouldn't mind that..." Merlin muttered as he prepared Arthur's tub._

_"I heard that!"_

_Merlin groaned as he straitened up; fed up with fiddling with the soap. He raised his hand over the water and murmured a quick spell to make the water exactly the right temperature. _

_"What was that?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin gulped and thought wildly: "I was just yawning sire."_

_Arthur sighed from behind the curtain and said: "Will you quit your yawning and prepare my bath merlin?"_

_"Sorry sire, Its just that its two- o'clock in the morning."_

**_oOo_**

**Sorry about the randomness. All I could think of, anyway... lol! I laughed until my sides hurt!**


	7. Notice all readers read

**I am so sorry i didn't post anything on thursday or friday. My grandfather has had surgrey, and i've been really busy. Also my mind has been completely blank.**

**I am begging you, please in send me an idea in a review. I will write one as soon as you readers give me an idea. And as a bonus i will post whoevers name who gave me the idea i use.**

**Thank you**


End file.
